


Show Me What You Are

by theianitor



Series: The Creatures Among Us [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well known fact that supernatural creatures exist, and it's a standing theory that they are over-represented in professional sports due to their supposed special abilities. It is seen as a sign of good will and trust for creatures to reveal themselves to each other, even if it's only by confirming that they are non-humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up long, I don't know what happened. Major applause and cake for any and all of you wonderfuls who write supernatural stuff!  
> (This briefly mentions Fernando's crash in Australia - nothing graphic.)

– Australia, 2016 –

 

It was a fairly well-known fact that supernatural creatures existed. Nobody knew how many there were, nor exactly which kinds actually exist and which have been made up by storytellers through the ages. It was however a standing theory that they were over-represented in professional sports, due to their supposed special abilities. While it was not technically allowed for any non-human to shift out of his or her human shape in a competitive setting, most were still capable of utilizing their abilities to their advantage without anyone catching on to the fact that they were not fully human. The humans simply had no idea how good “creatures”, as they routinely referred to themselves, had gotten at hiding their true identities.

It was most often seen as a sign of good will and trust for creatures to reveal themselves to each other, even if it was only by confirming that they were non-humans. The invitations were handed out among the drivers with the utmost discretion; some were not invited at all, having been confirmed as full humans already. Lewis received his invitation from Nico and gave the little note the briefest of disdainful glances before handing it back to him.

“Not going this year either then?” Nico said. He couldn’t deny that he thought it was funny; Lewis was creature, but he refused to associate with any of them. He would only be interested if there were others like him, and he’d never met one. The distance he kept and his unwillingness to even acknowledge them was, however, part of why he was so sure there were no others like him. Nico had once asked him how he could possibly know, if he never found out anything about the others. Lewis had replied that surely another like him would stand out, he would just _know_.

“You tell them.” He said dismissively. Nico’s smile tightened slightly.

“Fine, Lewis. Don’t come snooping later though, I won’t tell on anyone, you know that.” Lewis just waved his hand at him and Nico left.

 

It was generally considered bad form to reveal the forms of other “creatures” without explicit permission. Nico had been going to gatherings since his carting-days, but as far as he knew Lewis had only been to one or two. Nico liked them though, he liked people and getting to know the particulars of the others was always fun. He was happy, looking forward to later when they would meet up – there was always so much energy floating around that it almost gave him the same kind of heady sensation as a good wine.

As he was walking through the paddock, a familiar presence made itself known behind him. It felt like a little warm breeze, a small, friendly nudge without a single touch. He turned around, already smiling, and there was Jenson.

“Hey you.” Nico’s smile widened, but they were in public so he settled for brushing his hand down Jenson’s arm.

“Someone’s excited about tonight.” The Brit said in greeting, looking his boyfriend up and down. “I could smell you from the garage.” Nico laughed.

“Yeah it should be good, I’m looking forward to it.”

“So Lewis isn’t coming then?” Jenson said with a grin, and Nico punched his arm. They walked together between the motorhomes, dodging the people moving around them.

“He isn’t. Of course.” Nico said after a while. “Wish he’d get over himself.” He added under his breath.

“Not going to happen I’m afraid. Do you have a lot of people left to talk to? I was about to leave, figured we could go together.”

“Just one.” Nico said, pointing towards the area with the Manor-banners. Jenson stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes. Nico waited, a smile playing on his lips. He knew what the other man was trying to do.

“Ah.” Jenson said after a few seconds. “Wehrlein.”

“Correct. And really annoying.”

“Can’t help it.” Jenson actually looked a little apologetic. “Do you mind if Jo comes with us? Figured I’d...” Nico stroked his arm again, licking his lips.

“As long as I can watch.” Jenson didn’t need to be told twice and they made plans to ride back to the hotel together as soon as they had finished their respective business.

 

\--

 

“Are you going to show them?” Sebastian asked Kimi over dinner. Kimi shrugged.

“Come on, you have to! It’s so cool and nobody’s seen it...” Seb whined. The Finn shrugged again.

“Some of them have it’s not a big deal.” He didn’t even look up from his plate, which seemed to annoy his boyfriend even more.

“It is to me.” Sebastian grumbled, stabbing at his food.

“You just want to show me off.” Kimi smirked, picking through his meal, trying to avoid the broccoli.

“So what if I do? Please? Just this once?” Kimi shrugged again, and Sebastian gave up his nagging. They both knew the peace was temporary, but for now they ate in easy silence.

 

\--

 

Kevin peeled off the top half of his racing overalls and let them hang from his hips. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. Jolyon had left with Jenson a little while ago, looking guiltily over at Kevin, who had just grinned back. He didn’t need to be told what that was about; he was Jenson’s former teammate after all. The water in his bottle wasn’t cold but still felt refreshing, so he drank while listening to his engineer’s thoughts on the current performance. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw Marcus sitting on a barrier outside, looking at him. The Swede nodded. Kevin nodded back. Marcus turned his head to look at something on his left, and Kevin followed his line of sight. Valtteri was standing some ways away, seemingly in conversation with one of the Williams engineers, but his eyes were shifting between Kevin and Marcus. Marcus smiled at him, got down from the barrier and walked off. Kevin nodded at Valtteri, who immediately turned his attention back to the engineer. Kevin smirked. _“So almost all the Nordics then,”_ he thought to himself.

 

\--

 

An hour or so later Jolyon was fast asleep, and Nico and Jenson left him in Jenson’s room and headed down the hall together. Nico had courteously offered up his own room for tonight’s gathering, and when they got there Daniel, Kimi, and Sebastian were already standing outside the door.

“Does ‘fashionably late’ still apply when you’re the host?” Daniel said with a grin.

“Sorry, got held up for a bit.” Jenson smiled back lazily. He was full and comfortable, and Daniel could probably smell it on him – on him and Nico both, from the look Daniel sent the blonde before looking back at Jenson. As they went inside a voice called from the hall.

“Wait for me!” Kevin hurried towards the door and Nico held it open for him. “Thank you.” The Dane said, smiling broadly.

Kimi was rummaging in Nico’s minibar, Jenson had made himself comfortable on the bed, and Daniel was sitting in one of two armchairs. Kevin raised his hand in general greeting and had only just sat down in the armchair next to Daniel when there was a knock on the door. Nico opened the door to let Hulk, Esteban, and Marcus in.

“How many invites?” Daniel asked. Nico shrugged noncommittally.

“Lewis isn’t coming, neither is Fernando.” He couldn’t really say who had gotten invitations, but he and Jenson had permission from those two.

“Lewis.” Sebastian scoffed. Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Seb asked. “He’s never here, like he’s so special.”

“We’re all special, mate.” Daniel snickered. “Unique. Did you read about that Swedish football player? The one who came out, what’s his name... Satan?”

“Zlatan.” Marcus said, snickering.

“Yeah him.” Daniel acknowledged. “He’s Were, apparently.”

“I heard that was just rumors.”

 

The discussion drifted on and the atmosphere was over all relaxed. Everyone knew why they were here, and that they were among friends. The track was the track, but this was life – it was no use judging when they were, as Daniel had stated, all special.

There was another knock on the door and Nico went to open it again. Outside he found Pascal and Valtteri, both looking quite self-conscious, and Romain, who was smiling widely.

“I hope we are not late?”

“No, but you are the last to arrive, so we can get started.” He walked ahead of them into the room. “Kimi, get out of the minibar!” The Finn didn’t say anything, but held up a beer that he had already opened.

“Fine.” Nico sighed. He sat down on the bed and pushed Jenson’s legs out of the way so Kimi could sit down too. Sebastian sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed between Kimi’s legs.

“Jenson?” Nico prompted.

“Me?” Jenson protested. “Why me?”

“You’re the oldest.” Nico said with a wry smirk. Daniel and Sebastian laughed, some of the younger drivers looked a little confused.

“No I’m not.” Jenson said. Kevin and Valtteri both shifted their attention towards Kimi, expecting him to be given the floor.

“Fine then.” Nico conceded. “Romain, if you would please start this gathering?”

 

Romain smiled softly as everyone’s eyes shifted towards him. Most of the people in the room already knew, but the younger drivers and those attending for the first time looked understandably puzzled.

“I would be happy to start.” He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his legs bent slightly.

“So, we gather to show ourselves, if we want of course.” For some reason, he shot a glance at Kimi. “As Nico said, I am the oldest of those present tonight. I am gargouille.”

“That’s a gargoyle, in English.” Jenson said with a smirk. Romain rolled his eyes at him. Silence fell in the room.

“I do not suppose any of you have..?” Romain aimed the question at the unknowns in the room. Kevin and Marcus shook their heads, Pascal looked curious. Valtteri looked like he was just trying to sit as far away as possible while remaining part of the group.

“When were you made?” Pascal suddenly asked.

“Around the turn of the century, in the early thirteen-hundreds.” The Frenchman was still smiling. “But I did not come to life until the nineteen-hundreds. You know of gargouille?”

“I have read a little about them. Eh... you.” Pascal corrected himself.

“Gargouille are made to protect buildings, we come alive at night but are still made of stone. But gargouille may choose life, and walk as human for one hundred years. If we have not found true love, we turn back to stone, and die. If we find love, we live out a human life, and our spirits may return after death.”

“So you’ve found true love?” The young German seemed almost awestruck.

“Oui, I have. Marion.” With a serene smile, he tapped the wedding band on his left hand with his thumb. Kevin was smiling happily at him, Daniel reached down and ruffled his hair.

 

“The next by age should be... Jenson?” Sebastian asked from the floor.

“Depends on how you count, I suppose.” Daniel quipped.

“Well, by human age-count, I’m next in line.” Jenson sat up on the bed. “As some of you already know...” he tipped an imaginary hat at Kevin. “I am a vampire.”

Marcus was the first to speak up.

“I’m sorry... but you age.” There was laughter among the drivers and Jenson theatrically clutched at his chest.

“Ouch! Hit me where it hurts why don’t you?” He said, and Marcus had the grace to blush and apologize again.

“But really, you see what you want to see. Or what I want you to see.” His familiar skewed smirk was playing on his lips.

“And you knew about this?” Nico asked Kevin, who nodded.

“Yeah, he told me when I was with McLaren. He knows what I am too.” It was a sign of how deep the trust had to be between creatures; Jenson knew but hadn’t told Nico, who Kevin knew to be his lover.

“I had to see if he was viable.” Jenson shrugged at the questioning look on Daniel’s face. “He isn’t.” he filled in, smiling over at Kevin.

“But... what do you really look like?” Valtteri spoke from the corner, and everyone turned to him. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

“I’m just curious.” He muttered in a low voice.

“Go on then.” Daniel encouraged. He liked shape-shifting. Nico nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright, give me a sec.” Jenson closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, up into his hair. He shook his head a little and then looked over at Valtteri.

“Better?” Valtteri’s eyes widened. It still looked like Jenson, but quite a few years younger. His skin was smoother, the features slightly more boyish, and his hair was a little bit darker and thicker. The biggest difference however was the usually blue eyes which were now solid black; they looked shiny, bottomless, and hungry. Jenson opened his mouth and ran his tongue carefully over one of his now extended fangs.

Hulk nodded with an impressed look on his face, Esteban didn’t look like he was enjoying the sight at all. Pascal was biting his bottom lip, staring at the Brit. Nico put his hand on Jenson’s.

“You said Kevin wasn’t viable?” Daniel asked.

“I can’t feed on some fellow creatures. Humans are the best bet, really, but since we were teammates I figured I’d ask.” Seeing Esteban’s face, his expression softened.

“I don’t feed on anyone unwilling or unknowing, and I’m quite full at the moment.”

“Someone willingly gave you their blood... recently?” Kevin’s eyes shifted to Nico, who shook his head.

“Can’t feed off of him I’m afraid. But yeah, I’ve fed tonight. On a _very_ willing donor.” Jenson cast an eye at Nico, who just smiled at him.

“Spare us.” Romain waved his hand at them. “Who’s next?”

 

“Wait, you said Lewis and Fernando aren’t coming? That means they’re creatures too?” Marcus asked. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, we have permission to share for them, so we could do that now then maybe?” Met with agreement all around, he straightened up.

“Some of you already know of course, but Lewis is an angel.” At this, Daniel’s eyebrows shot up.

“Whoa. I didn’t know that.”

“Is that why he does the blessed-thing?” Kevin asked. Sebastian snorted with poorly-hidden laughter, Jenson shook his head, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“I suppose it is. He’s the only one I’ve ever met, they’re really rare. That’s why he’s not here.” He felt no guilt at revealing Lewis’ reasons for not wanting to get to know the others. “He says if he ever met another, he’d know, because they’d be like him. Blessed.” Nico finished with a little sigh.

“That’s the first angel I’ve ever even heard of.” Daniel admitted to general agreement.

“... and Fernando is a Were.” Nico happily moved on beyond the subject of Lewis.

“... and so am I.” Daniel filled in, his usual dazzling smile in place.

“Are you going to show us then?” Jenson wiggled his eyebrows.

“I can arrange a private showing if you’d like mate, since it involves me getting naked.”

 

Everyone had met werewolves before, and Daniel quickly explained that he and Fernando were completely unrelated to each other. They had however been able to sense each other quickly, and had no problems being around one another.

“You sense him?” Esteban asked suddenly.

“Sometimes you can kind of tell someone is the same as you, it’s like a little... it’s like...” Daniel looked for the right words. “It’s like a little something familiar, kind of a... oh this is hard.” He laughed and looked around the room for help.

“Some creatures can sense others too. Jenson, for example.” Nico said. Jenson took a little joking bow.

“I can’t tell _what_ you are, but I can sort of... smell you. And since we’re outing each other, Nico has similar talents.” The Brit said, indicating that Nico’s turn had come.

“Right. Yeah. I’m an incubus.” He said shortly. Some of the others already knew, of course – Nico had been to every gathering since he started in Formula 1 – but there were a few confused looks.

“I feed off of energies.” Nico said, minding his words.

“And the easiest way to get those energies..?” Hulk smirked wickedly at him. Nico smiled back as innocently as he could. If Hulk wanted to embarrass him, he’d have to try harder than that.

“... is through sex.” Some of the younger drivers looked a little uncomfortable, Daniel’s cheeks reddened, and Romain looked up at the ceiling. Jenson stroked Nico’s cheek affectionately.

“So...” Kevin cleared his throat a little. “You can feed off... him?” He waved his hand at Jenson. Nico nodded.

“I can feed on this room actually. It’s very pleasant and relaxing.” He inhaled deeply through his nose and felt the swirling hints of everyone’s separate _being,_ as if they were scents, all coming together, filling him up slightly – it truly felt like having a little bite of a delicious treat, or a sip of nice wine.

“But the best way is through sex. People are most open then, giving more...” Jenson nudged him and he stopped talking. Most of the others were staring at him.

“... and when he’s feeding, he sometimes looks a little different.” Jenson explained. Nico’s features had turned slightly more androgynous, sharper and finer, and his eyes were darkened but still almost seemed to glow.

“Excuse me.” He said, steadying himself a little. Having had a bigger feeding recently, his more demonic side was resting very close to the surface.

 

“Right, so... what about you?” Daniel said, attempting to shift the attention back to the gathering. Marcus shrugged.

“I don’t know the English word. I’m huldra.” Kevin nodded, saying something in Danish. Valtteri looked thoughtful. None of the others seemed to understand.

“What’s that?” Hulk finally asked.

“Like... a guardian. I’ve met a few that guard forests and lakes and things. We watch over stuff.”

“So what do you guard?” Sebastian asked. Marcus smiled.

“People, if anything. I don’t know that you’re creatures... but I pick up on emotions and stuff. Like I can see you with my eyes closed and it’s stronger the more I’ve been around you, and I can see if people need... help.” He worried his lip, concerned that he’d said too much. When nobody said anything, he went on.

“Usually it’s give and take, like people leave us something for protection. I don’t feed off people though.” He explained as best he could.

“It’s kind of Nordic.” Kevin said. “I’ve met a couple before. The male ones are supposed to be ugly though?” Marcus started to laugh.

“That’s what the legend says. It’s not true though, but it makes for a better story if the girls are pretty and the men are horrible. They trick. We are ugly and just take.”

“Take what?” Hulk had leaned forward a little.

“I said it was give and take. We don’t guard things for nothing.” He smiled. “Food, drink, affection. Whatever humans offer, really.”

“Don’t you have a tail?” Kevin said excitedly. “Can I see it?”

Daniel looked excited, Esteban tilted his head curiously, and Valtteri and Pascal both moved a little closer. Marcus blushed. He didn’t feel much like pulling his pants down in front of all of them. He got an idea.

“Wait... I’ll try to...” he seemed to be concentrating hard on something and stretched his leg out. Luckily, he had put on a pair of comfortable jogging pants, and soon enough he pulled the pants leg up a bit, revealing the tip of what looked like a dog's tail. It was covered in thick, light blonde fur. He swished it back and forth a little as best he could.

“Can I touch it?” Kevin asked hesitantly. His hand had been on its way towards the tail before he stopped himself to ask.

“If I can touch yours?” Marcus laughed. Kevin started laughing too, and softly patted the part of the tail that was sticking out.

“Sorry, I don’t have one. You can touch my horns instead?” Marcus’ eyes lit up.

“You have _horns?_ ” He stared at Kevin’s head like he was looking for horns he would somehow have missed until now. The Dane released his tail and put his hands to the sides of his head. As if his hands were making them appear, horns, quite thick horns, curved like those of a ram, were slowly growing out of his head.

“I’m a satyr.” He said with a mischievous grin.

“Great, another little lust-demon.” Jenson said, winking at Kevin.

“Yup, that’s me.” Kevin grinned happily. “I inspire drinking, partying, and sex. I also heal pretty quickly... and can’t be fed on by vampires.” Jenson rolled his eyes. The young Dane was removing his shoes. “Hooves.” He explained, showing one to Marcus. His human foot had been replaced by a hoof at the end of a very furry little leg.

“I heal quick too.” Marcus added. He reached out to touch one of Kevin’s horns. They were a sandy color, slightly rough but surprisingly a little warm. He ran a finger along one, and then gently stroked it with his hand. Kevin leaned in to the touch.

“So nice.” He murmured.

 

“You two, stop... groping. Valtteri?” Daniel tried to steer the attention back to the gathering and his voice was a snap back to reality; several people looked like they just realized they were still in the room. Marcus and Kevin kept touching each other softly, but looked over at the Finn in the corner.

“I would... rather... not say.” He didn’t look at anyone in particular, his eyes shifting over the room. “I am...” he started, but stopped talking, looking at his feet.

“We know you’re creature, that’s enough for me.” Daniel assured him. Jenson and Nico agreed from the bed, Sebastian shot him a smile and even Kimi gave him the smallest of nods.

“Well I know Sebastian and Nico... but not you two.” Jenson said, pointing to Esteban and Pascal in turn.

“What about..?” Kevin was about to mention Kimi, who was still sitting on the bed, still holding his long-since-empty bottle of beer. The Finn shot him a frosty look and Kevin mumbled something that sounded like “never mind” before looking away.

“He’s never said, but he _is_ creature.” Daniel smiled at Kevin, who was still patting the tip of Marcus’ tail.

“So...” Jenson prompted again.

 

“Fine, I’ll go first.” Sebastian said. He hunched over a little, and when he raised his head again there were a few gasps. His skin was now dark red, his eyes were yellow with pupils like a snake’s, and two little nubs of horn were plainly visible at the edge of his hairline. Apparently he had come prepared, because a tail, long and supple and as dark red as the rest of him, had snaked out behind him and wrapped itself twice around Kimi’s jeans-clad leg.

“To the surprise of... nobody at all, Seb is a demon.” Jenson grinned broadly. The demon between Kimi’s legs still looked sort of like Sebastian Vettel, but it was definitely more... evil, Marcus thought. Kevin gasped next to him.

“... and so is Hulk.” Jenson filled in. They looked fairly similar, except Hulk was an even darker shade of red, almost black in places. He also seemed to have grown a little bit bigger, he seemed more imposing. His glowing, orange eyes fell on Esteban and his lips split into a devilish leer.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you?” Pascal said, only it wasn’t Pascal any more. It was an almost stark black demon, with bright red eyes and a long, swishing tail that ended in a sharp point. His facial features were exaggerated, pointier than before and when he grinned at the surprise on Sebastian and Hulk’s faces he revealed a mouth full of pointy fangs. His entire body seemed somehow more pointy and pinched.

Hulk reached out his hand and Pascal stepped forward and took it. Hulk sniffed him suspiciously.

“The only question I’d like to ask is, what the hell goes on in Germany?!” At Daniel’s comment, the tension was broken. All three demons and everyone else present laughed. Hulk nudged Esteban, who looked worried and nervous, but at another nudge he curled up a little and then rose again, a smaller but not completely different demon, his skin a dark bluish shade, his eyes completely black. His horns were long but fairly thin; in fact his body had retained a lot of the features that always made Esteban look younger and smaller than he actually was.

“Four. That must be some kind of record.” Romain said thoughtfully, looking from one to the other. Hulk had released Pascal’s wrist and was instead running a clawed hand down Esteban’s back. The smaller demon crooned softly, a forked tongue peaked out and wet his lips. Sebastian watched him closely. The tip of his tail started stroking up and down Kimi’s leg and the Finn promptly swatted it away.

Pascal stretched his back and reached his arms upward, like he had just woken up. Even through his clothes it was plain to see that his whole body had gotten more angular, his hipbones were more prominent and his ribs seemed pointier. He moved over to Sebastian and got on his knees so they were more even in height. He then took the other demon’s hand and gave it a little lick. Kimi kept his eyes on Pascal who looked up at him and cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful.

 

“Right, can you lot change back please?” All four demons looked at Jenson and Hulk grinned menacingly, giving Jenson a little snarl.

“I’m not scared of the big bad demon, Nicolas...” Jenson smiled serenely back at him. “It’s just getting a bit biblical in here.”

Sebastian snickered and in his current form it sounded much darker than usual. Esteban bent his head forward and hugged his own legs briefly, and when he looked up again the last of the blackness was swirling away like smoke, leaving his eyes. He looked the same as ever, but seemed anxious. Pascal shook himself like a dog shaking off water and the demonic features melted away, his tail the last thing to disappear. The Hulk-demon slowly shifted back to the man they all recognized. Sebastian was the last to change back, leaning forward like Esteban had and sort of tensing up. His tail unwound itself from Kimi’s leg and his skin turned back to its original color.

“You didn’t know I was..?” Pascal asked, the question aimed at Sebastian and Hulk.

“I didn’t even know about _him_.” Sebastian said with a smirk, indicating Esteban.

“Am not quite the same...” Esteban said in a low voice, looking at the floor. Hulk ran his hand down Esteban’s back again and Marcus could have sworn Esteban made a similar crooning sound to the one he had made in demon form.

“We’re just different types.” Hulk stated. “And so you know, it has nothing to do with the bible. Not far as I know anyway.”

“I guess people think that a lot?” Kevin suddenly asked. He’d met demons before, back in Denmark, but had never really given much thought to their origins. Sebastian shrugged. He’d only ever revealed himself to other creatures, and they usually didn’t put too much stock in religion. A book that mentioned a few of them with set traits of good and evil, while completely neglecting to mention the myriad of others that existed simply wasn’t that believable.

“I knew you were not human, but I did not know this.” Pascal sat back down on the floor. He was happy. Four demons just among the drivers, it was fascinating. He couldn’t wait to learn more about them. The way both Hulk and Sebastian accepted him was encouraging too – he had instantly felt that he was the youngest among them and had acted accordingly.

 

They all kept talking for a little while, enjoying the feeling of being open about whom or what they actually were. Marcus and Nico fell into a discussion about the differences between how they saw what Nico called ‘energies’ and what Marcus called ‘feelings’, and Marcus felt comfortable enough to mention that the reason he hadn’t been to any gatherings before was because he was afraid of being mocked.

“I’m basically just a human mood-ring.” Kevin patted his arm. Marcus had retracted his tail; it was horribly uncomfortable to keep it stuffed into the leg of his pants. “I haven’t practiced as much as I should have so I’m not very good at seeing people or protecting them. I try, with you guys. Doesn’t always work.” He looked away. Nico seemed confused for a second, until Daniel realized what he meant.

“You’re talking about Fernando?” Marcus nodded. On his left, Esteban looked away from the conversation that was going on between the demons to listen in.

“He’ll be fine, and what happened... it was an accident, it wasn’t your fault you know.” Nico said consolingly. “It wasn’t yours either.” He turned to Esteban, having felt the shiver of nervous sadness that suddenly flowed out of him.

“This is what we do, and sometimes shit happens.” Daniel filled in. “Fernando is tough as nails, and besides, he’s Were. He’ll heal up quick and they’ll have a hell of a time keeping him out of the car mate, trust me.”

Marcus reached out and touched Esteban’s hand. Esteban gave him a short squeeze, finding it actually made him feel a little better somehow. He wasn’t too used to people wanting to be around him at all. Back home demons were fairly rare and seen as something highly evil, so he was used to keeping to himself, not telling people there was anything different about him. He had known about both his Nico and Sebastian being demons but had never told either one about himself. Hulk had figured it out about a year and a half ago and had at first been very hurt that Esteban hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him. Esteban had tried to explain about his upbringing, and Hulk had understood, at least in part, but they still had things to work on.

Valtteri had sat down on the floor with the others but had said very little the whole evening. Despite sitting a little behind the others, he didn’t feel left out; it was a welcome change to be around others and relax, and even though he hadn’t told them everything he still felt good just letting them know that he was indeed ‘creature’. He had always hated that term, but hearing the others use it so casually made it not seem so bad. Maybe next time around he’d be okay to let them know, he thought to himself, smiling a little. Looking up, he saw Nico smiling down at him from the bed.

“Sorry.” The older man said. “I didn’t mean to, it’s... I don’t block much out when it’s just us.”

“What did you see?” Valtteri asked, feeling a bit wary.

“I don’t really see it but... your energy changed a little, it’s been changing all night, like you’re warming up to us, you know?” The Finn had to laugh a little.

“Yeah, I suppose that is true.”

“Knew all Finns weren’t made of ice.” Jenson joked from beside Nico. He looked down at Valtteri with a kind smile. “Seriously though, it’s good that you came. Everyone’s nervous before these things but it’s good to just... know.”

 

They talked on for a little bit, until Romain stood and spoke up.

“Well, that is everyone. Thank you all. We should be getting to bed and...”

“Wait.” Kimi’s voice wasn’t loud but when he spoke Romain instantly fell silent. His former teammate gave him a short nod, and Romain sat back down on the floor with a smile. Every eye in the room was on Kimi. Sebastian was biting his lip and looking very giddy.

“You want to share?” Romain asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Suppose.” Kimi shrugged. He stood up and Sebastian moved away from his feet, sitting down over by Daniel instead. The Finn looked at the bed and then the wall on his other side, as if he was measuring the room.

“You want to move.” He told Jenson and Nico, who to everyone’s surprise moved away without a single word. Kimi tensed his shoulders and stretched his arms a little, like he was trying to get a crick out. Then he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the bed.

“What exactly...” Daniel began, but got a sharp shush from Sebastian and Romain. Daniel’s mouth snapped shut. Kimi sighed and shook his head, giving Sebastian a look that said he held him responsible for being talked into this. Seb just grinned happily, his eyes glittering with pride. Kimi put his feet a little further apart, bracing himself, and with a soft rustling of feathers he extended his wings.

 

They were huge. Kimi had been right to tell Jenson and Nico to move off of the bed; one wing easily stretched right over the king-size and would have hit them both had they still been there. It still didn’t quite look as if he had them fully stretched but rather a little bit bent, careful not to hit the walls or anything else. They were pure white and even in the fairly well-lit room they seemed to have a soft glow about them. The room was so quiet it was like everyone in it had forgotten how to breathe.

“Thank you.” Sebastian mouthed and Kimi rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless. His wings shuddered faintly.

“You’re... eh...” Daniel piped up. Kimi nodded once.

“But you can’t be!” He sounded almost offended. Romain snickered and Jenson laughed. Kimi just shrugged.

“And why not?” Sebastian asked hotly.

“Because he’s... he’s him!” Kimi shrugged again and flexed his wings slightly. The movement made light skip across the feathers, making them glimmer as if they were made of silver.

“You’re... an angel?” Kevin had gathered enough courage to ask, he needed to hear it, actual confirmation. Proof was staring him right in the face, but he needed to hear it. He understood exactly where Daniel was coming from, because he too could hardly think of a more unlikely person to be described as an angel. Marcus looked impressed, Valtteri’s eyes were wide open in surprise and Hulk and Pascal both looked like they had just realized something.

“Yeah.” At Kimi’s dry reply, Nico burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he struggled for breath and when he started settling down his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Lewis...” he said with a squeak in his voice. “Lewis... blessed...” he started laughing again and Jenson chuckled and stroked his back.

“Easy Britney, calm down.”

“Does Lewis know about you?” Daniel asked. Kimi shook his head.

“... have you met god?” Daniel wasn’t religious, didn’t really believe in the existence of a god, but he felt that when he had an actual angel in front of him it was just stupid to not ask.

“There is no such thing.” Kimi said blandly. Daniel didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

“Can I... can I touch your wings?” Kevin’s voice was very small and he was biting his bottom lip, his eyes big and round and staring at the wings that protruded from Kimi’s back. Sebastian looked like he would love to tell Kevin off, so with a glance at the German, Kimi stretched his wing closer to where Kevin was sitting on the floor.

“Be careful.” He warned. The young Dane’s hand was trembling slightly as he very carefully touched the outermost tip of a feather.

“Hey, can I do that?” Daniel quickly said. If Kimi was in an allowing mood, it was best to jump on the opportunity. This morning he had thought angels were the stuff of actual legend, that none really existed; now he knew about two, and he might be allowed to touch one.

“Fine.” Kimi grumbled. Daniel got on his knees next to Kevin on the floor and reached out for one of the feathers. Sebastian was watching them both with narrowed eyes.

“They’re so _soft_!” Kevin said, awestruck. “Can you fly?” Kimi shrugged.

“Suppose.”

“He can.” Sebastian said curtly, still looking at Kevin and Daniel. Neither saw him at all, both were staring reverently at the expanse of feathers in front of them. The feathers were incredibly soft and warm to the touch, but they felt strong and sturdy. Kevin didn’t doubt they would carry the Finn’s weight. He stroked his finger up a feather, going against the grain. The entire wing in front of him shook, and both Kevin and Daniel pulled their hands back in shock.

“Hey!” Sebastian barked.

“Sorry!” Kevin yelped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you...”

“It didn’t hurt they are just really sensitive.” Kimi shivered but his voice was the same flat-ish tone as ever. He fanned out his wing again, letting Kevin touch it once more.

“Isn’t it funny how Seb seems to care more about this than Kimi does?” Jenson said to Nico, but made sure Sebastian heard him. “It’s almost like he knows something we don’t, isn’t it?”

Sebastian spluttered indignantly but didn’t seem to be able to think of something to say back.

“Well I definitely enjoyed it anyway.” Nico said, winking at Sebastian, who turned red. Kimi just chuckled and drew his wings back a little.

“Yeah they can be sensitive _like that_.” He said, patting Sebastian on the head. “Calm down Seb, they’re only joking.”

“They’re being assholes.” Sebastian mumbled.

“We are.” Jenson grinned. “Sorry Seb.”

“Sensitive like wh-... oh.” At a raised eyebrow from Kimi, Daniel’s question died on his lips. “Right.”

 

Kimi folded his wings back and put his shirt back on, for all the world acting as if nothing especially interesting had happened. Everyone still seemed a little taken aback and the room felt much bigger and darker, almost a little empty. He sat back down on the bed and Sebastian sat down next to him, taking hold of his hand.

“How...” Daniel said, but didn’t seem sure how to continue. “How..?” He waved his hand at Sebastian and Kimi, but didn’t say anything more.

“Yeah, how does that work?” Kevin said, seemingly understanding where Daniel had been going.

“How does _what_ work?” Sebastian said, sounding defensive.

“Just... a demon and an angel?”

“Just like those two or him and his wife. Or any of you.” Kimi said, indicating Nico and Jenson and Romain in turn. “I said already: there is no god. He’s not evil.” He indicated Sebastian. Under his breath, Jenson muttered “that’s debatable”.

“... just like you’re not saintly good then?” Daniel grinned. He knew he was out on a limb, but when Kimi briefly smiled, he knew things were fine.

“If there are no more surprises...” Romain said, standing up again. Nobody said anything and the Frenchman smiled.

“It was a pleasure seeing you all. Good night.” Without further ado, he made his way to the door. As a way of breaking up the gathering, it worked very well; Romain had been to enough of them to know that if nobody actually got up and left, they could stretch on well into the night. He heard the rustling of people getting up behind him and held the door open for Pascal, Hulk and Esteban, who all said good night before leaving.

“I’ll see you around.” Daniel waved jovially.

“Thanks and... eh... good night.” Valtteri added, and they both left the room. The door closed behind them.

“Hey Seb.” Jenson said as Sebastian stood up from the bed. He put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about earlier, really.”

“That’s okay.” Sebastian appreciated the apology, it was completely honest. He knew Nico and Jenson had just been kidding, but some things were private, as far as Seb was concerned.

“See you two later!” Nico said as Seb and Kimi left. True to habit their hands had dropped away from each other as soon as they stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

“So, you made it through your first gathering then? What do you think?” Jenson said to Marcus and Kevin, who were now the only ones left. They both looked pleased, if a little overwhelmed.

“Very interesting.” Marcus said, and Kevin agreed.

“I was wondering... I know we are not allowed to talk about each other...” he said.

“You’re allowed to talk, it’s just really bad manners to talk about one of the others when they’re not there, and we never talk about it in front of full-humans.” Nico said and Kevin bit his lip.

“But we could talk about you guys, because we all know about each other, right?”

“Just use your common sense, Kev.” Jenson said, putting his arm around Nico. “And when that runs out, don’t say anything at all.”

Kevin and Marcus left together, leaving Jenson and Nico alone. Jenson hugged the younger man.

“It was a good meet-up.”

“Yeah.” Nico agreed with a sigh. The room was still a little bit busy for him, even though everyone had gone. His boyfriend seemed to know what was going on.

“Want to sleep in my room tonight?” He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair and kissed his forehead. Nico nodded with a smile. It had been a good gathering though, a really good one. He couldn’t remember the last one that had so many people willing to share, and the atmosphere had been light and welcoming the whole time. It boded for a good year.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as always.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
